A Funny Story for Emily
by sweet saturn
Summary: As demanded by Emily Skank Suhrheinrich here's a funny story about her involving oddly enough the rest of the Ya-yas. Tama, Rach, & Lan are headed for college, but Emz isn't ready for that & plots to keep them home. Very odd, very exciting, very funny.
1. A Day in the Life of Lan

Ch. 1: A day in the life of Lan

So the Ya-yas were sitting around bored, each in their respective summer locations. Emily at CHA (Commenwealth Honors Academy) in Murray, Rach at work at Davis Drugs, Tama also working at Fazoli's, and Lan (the almighty authoress extrodianire) in North Carolina at her dad's house. Lan had not long ago finally finished and posted her recent Wicked fanfic after many nights of staying up 'til two, three or even five in the morning. After telling her annoying and nosy sister to go away and that she was writing something for Emily (which was true), Mai finally left, leaving Lan free and alone to write a silly story about Emily strangely enough requested by Emily.  
  
"Finally, some privacy," thought Lan to herself.  
  
Then her dad popped in and asked, "So when do you want to go to the library. Just tell me when you want to go."  
  
Once again interupted, she had to say something to make the intruder leave. "Yes, ok." Satisfied by the answer, her dad left. Then the thought crossed her mind that she really wanted to go to the library afterall, but of course she had to make sure her whiny sister would agree.  
  
"Hey Mai, when do you want to go to the library?" she yelled across the kitchen and into the living room all from the comfort of her computer rolly chair.  
  
As expected, the rather witless younger sibling said, "I dunno. Anytime you wanna go."  
  
Lan sighed with frustration at the answer. "Could she be any dumber?" thought Lan. "How about now?" asked Lan once again yelling after looking at the computer clock which read 7:28 pm.  
  
"Sure," replied Mai jumping up from her spot on the floor in front of the T.V. She rushed into the kitchen stopping right at the door to the computer room, and stood for a moment looking extremely confused. "Where's Daddy?" she asked.  
  
Lan once again sighed heavily, signifying her subconcious thought of "Why was I cursed with such a person for my sister?" "He's not here. He's went that way," answered Lan pointing clear across the kitchen to the hallway.  
  
"Where?" asked a still befuddled Mai, looking around the kitchen aimlessly.  
  
"To his room dummy! Where else? I pointed to the freakin' hallway meaning he went down that way!" yelled an infuriated Lan.  
  
"Oh, ok." said Mai running off to find their elusive father.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna currently be able to finish this," thought Lan dejectedly as she saved her work and exited out of Word Pad.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After an eventful but slightly unsucessful trip to the library (The Green Rider had been checked out, and all the other copies were in various other libraries across town.) and a rather exciting trip to Dunkin' Donuts/Baskin Robbins (one of those new combo stores, like A & W and Long John Silvers; quadruple $Cha-Ching$) Lan settled into her favorite spot in front of the glass sliding door in the computer room next to the computer desk and right below the hanging chinese lantern. She finished her cup of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream while reading a few more pages of The Other Boleyn Girl. Once her ice cream was gone and she'd had her fill of the drama of pre- Elizabethan England, she got up threw away her cup and headed out to the living room. She settled comfortably in the hammock placed there and casually asked Mai what she was watching, her interest having been caught by seeing Becky from Full House on T.V.  
  
"It's called 'Summerland.' It's like another OC, "answered Mai.  
  
"Oh," said Lan quickly losing interest. "Flip it," she ordered, expecting her younger sibling to submit to her demands.  
  
With Mai's refusal, Lan trotted out of the living room and back into the computer room where she proceeded to pick up typing her story.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Mai once again bombarding Lan's privacy, and staring at the screen on which Lan was typing.  
  
"Nothing!" retorted Lan out of pure irritation also trying to hide her work from her sister's prying eyes. "Why do you always come in here?!" she demanded.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were talking on Yahoo," replied Mai walking out.  
  
"Whew," thought Lan, "Maybe now I can get somewhere."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Ok I know this story kinda seems pointless right now, actually it really is, but it will become interesting rather quickly as my rapid and overactive imagination takes over. Keep reading and let me know what you think, especially you Emz, SKANK. Yeah and you guys all know what I do and do not own, so no need for a big long disclaimer.


	2. Getting to the Point

Ch 2: Getting to the Point  
  
"Bye Emz. I love you!"  
  
"Luv ya Emmie! See ya soon!"  
  
"Tata Ems. I'll be home every weekend and on the interenet every night."  
  
Interference from the real world of Lan moment.  
  
"Where is that CD?" asked Mai barging in as usual.  
  
SMACK went Lan's hand as she hit the arm of her younger sister as she reached for and grasped the free Joseph Devine CD that had come with her purchase of Idina Menzel's Still I Can't Be Still CD as a gift for being a returning customer to CDBABY.com. ($Cha-Ching$)  
  
"OW!"  
  
"You could at least ask!  
  
"You don't even listen to it!  
  
"I do!  
  
"You don't even like it!  
  
"Yes I do!  
  
"No! You just like him because I like him and want him.  
  
"It's my CD! And no I do like him! He's like a mix of Oldies and Rock.  
  
"Well still you haven't listened to him.  
  
"Yes I have.  
  
"When?  
  
"This afternoon. When I was writing and had locked myself in here. Huh?  
  
"Huh?" retorted Mai mockingly.  
  
Lan was doing her best to restrain herself from punching her brat sister in the stomach which was currently an easy and open target. Their dad raised his voice in an indistinctable warning in Vietnamese. Lan had to submit or risk rousing her father's hot temper which she had also inherited.  
  
"I hate her!" thought Lan bitterly. She often locked the door to keep such frequent and annoying interuptions from occurring, but at the time the room was way too hot to have the door shut. After having to put up with one more interuption from the brat and issuing an ultimatum if the CD was not returned by the end of the night, Lan finally returned back to her writing.  
  
Interference ends.  
  
"Guys, you can't go yet," cried Emily with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't cry Emz," said Lan sympathetically hugging her youngest Ya-ya who also had been a sort of surrogate mother to her.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we're not going to come and visit," added Rach.  
  
"Come on guys. We've got to go." said Tama impatiently.  
  
After embracing Emily one last time, the three eldest Ya-yas, Tamela, Rachael, and Lan all headed off to their seperate cars which soon drove off headed for their seperate colleges. Tamela and Rachael set out for Murray while Lan was traveling all the way out to Lousivlle. As the cars drove off, Emily stood there waving and blowing kisses goodbye with tears pouring down her face. Once she lost sight of them, she sat on her doorstep for the longest time. A sense of overwhelming lonlieness ensued her. Eventually the heat of the sun drove her indoors. She moped around the house the entire evening, evading the presence of her sister and mother. She tried picking up a book to read, but threw it down in frustration.  
  
"Why can't I be going off to college?" she thought as she readied herself for bed. "Or better yet, why can't they be staying another year like me?" Emily in the utter depths of despair buried her face into her Sampson, her favorite stuffed puppy dog, and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Go away Elijah! Can't you see I'm in the depths of despair? My Ya-yas just left me to go to college of all places, and you think I'm the mood to cuddle?!" she shouted harshly from beneath the blankets at Elijah Wood who was about to step out of but quickly retreated back to the safety of his poster on her wall. Suddenly a thought donned on Emily, and she abruptly sat up throwing off her covers.  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm Queen of the Universe! I can do whatever I want! They can't go to college without my consent! Hahahahaha! I'll bring them all back here to live with me, and they'll never go to college! Never ever! Well at least not until I do, and when that day does come, they're all going to Murray just like me, and we'll all room together and everything will be all happy and fun again!" Unable to sleep, Emily sat up the rest of the night in her room laying the foundations of her brilliant plan to keep her Ya-yas from going to college ahead of her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: I finally figured out where this story is going! Brilliant am I not? Most of it this time was interference, but hey I might as well incorporate all these interuptions since they happen all the time and provide me with time to think of where the rest of the plot is headed. Yeah it kinda seems like original fiction for now, but you just wait. Fanfiction and me and Emily are like well I don't know...but we go hand in hand. I'm certain many characters are bound to make a cameo both fictional and real. So tell me whatcha think, and more will be on the way. 


End file.
